Lecciones
by PetitNoise
Summary: Serie de mini capitulos basados en "La busqueda". En un momento de su vida, Charles Xavier conoce a Evan Wells, un pequeño niño originario de Nueva Jersey que pone a prueba su capacidad de reflexión sobre el pasado y la manera en que los hechos han influido en su vida, pero él no es el unico que deba reflexionar sobre lo acontecido.
1. Leccion 1: Comida

Lección No. 1  
COMIDA

* * *

Una de las cosas que Charles Xavier no podía tolerar, era que cualquier insumo alimenticio fuera desperdiciado. Muy a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran creer de alguien a quien nunca le hubiese faltado el alimento, había aprendido, después de conocer a Raven, que cada bocado era único e irrepetible, saciando una necesidad primordial que aseguraba la vida y que así como había quienes tenían alimento a plena disposición, había quienes luchaban cada día por un solo y prestigioso trozo de pan. Raven le había contado, poco después de encontrarse aquella noche en la cocina de su hogar en Westchester, que ella había pasado varios días sin suerte alguna para encontrar algo que comer, y que lo peor que había tenido que ingerir solo para calmar la terrible sensación de vacío en su estomago, eran las sobras de una pasta fría que había encontrado olvidada en su empaque, dentro de un cubo de basura. También le había contado que así como había días en los que había tenido que indagar en los depósitos de sobras, había días en los que la suerte le permitía engañar a algún incauto para obtener una buena comida sin arriesgar su pellejo. Y que eran esos días de suerte, después de algunos de hambre, los que hacían que hasta un sencillo emparedado le diera a sus papilas la sensación de llegar al cielo cada que el alimento llegaba a su boca, fuera cual fuera. Una sencilla galleta, una rebanada de pan, un trocito de carne, un caramelo de cereza, un sorbo de limonada fresca o el sencillo crujir dulce de una fruta, eran experiencias que Raven solía contar al pequeño Charles Xavier como si fueran los mejores momentos de su vida en aquellos meses en que estuvo vagando en las calles.

-Hay una razón por la que te quiero incondicionalmente.-Explicaba la pequeña Raven mientras se columpiaba, al lado del joven Charles que a diferencia de Raven, parecía no disfrutar enteramente de hacer uso de los juegos infantiles.

-¿Y cuál es esa?

-Haces los mejores emparedados de jalea que he probado en mucho tiempo.-Admitió ella, poco antes de parar el columpio y reírse de la cara de sorpresa, confusión y ligera indignación del niño que la acompañaba.- ¿Recuerdas que fue lo primero que me preparaste aquella noche, cuando imitaba a tu mamá?-El pequeño Charles pensó un momento, y luego sonrió, dándose cuenta de que él había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-Era como la tercera vez que hacía uno de esos, porque normalmente el señor Warren los prepara, a escondidas de mamá.-Admitió él de forma honesta, empujándose solo un poco en el columpio antes de añadir.- Solo son dos pedazos de pan con jalea.

-Es que tú no sabes cuánto esperé para comer algo así. Desde entonces, creo que no me saben igual los emparedados del señor Warren.-La niña empezó a columpiarse de nueva cuenta.

-Y yo soy el que pierde porque siempre que tienes antojo, debo ser yo quien te prepare uno.-Se quejó él a su vez, moviéndose ociosamente en el columpio.

-Y por que cada vez que te lo pido me haces muy feliz, es que te quiero tanto como a un emparedado de jalea.

La comparación ciertamente le hizo gracia aquella vez, y Charles se daba cuenta de que, desde entonces, Raven había ido aprendiendo con el tiempo a manipular su forma de actuar a su antojo, la mayor parte del tiempo. Se daba cuenta de que aquellas personas más cercanas a él, eran quienes más a menudo lograban hacer un cambio sustancial en su vida, como su hermanita alguna vez lo hizo ser absolutamente experto en preparar emparedados de jalea en menos de un minuto. Y él mismo les había tomado el gusto, después de tantas veces de compartir un bocadillo, muy tarde en la noche, a escondidas de su madre. Fue años después, que el siguiente cambio sustancial en su rutina tomó partido para alterar el orden natural de su mundo, dándose cuenta que mientras sus costumbres solían tener fieles seguidores en su vida normal, encontraba fuertes desertores en partes muy lejanas del mundo, y que incluso podían compartir el mismo techo. Y la misma cama, evidentemente. A pesar de que el joven telepata había estado plenamente de acuerdo en prescindir de la ropa para dormir, había tenido que vestirse para conservar la decencia en su propia casa mientras tuviese invitados. Usaba solo un pantalón de una vieja pijama y se había puesto una camisa sobre los hombros, solo para disimular la desnudez de su torso. Caso absolutamente diferente era su compañero, que tan naturalmente como si hubiera vivido siempre en aquel lugar, se había dignado a emerger de la habitación con tan solo el pantalón de su ropa de dormir, aunque Charles sabía perfectamente que Erik planeaba quedarse desnudo tan pronto tuviera que volver a la cama. La peor parte de aquella vestimenta no era la incertidumbre de apostar a que alguien lo viera caminar por la mansión en semejante estado y explicar la razón de permitir su comportamiento "indecente", sino sentirlo contra su espalda al acercarse sigilosamente, pudiendo percibir a través de la tela la perfecta anatomía de su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba de su piel. La peor parte era, sin duda, resistir la tentación de girarse hacia él una vez más y entregarle su cuerpo como ya había hecho minutos antes, en medio de la cocina.

-Algunos fuman, otros se duermen, pero a ti te da hambre después de tener sexo. Sin duda alguna, eres único en tu tipo.-La voz grave hablándole al oído por poco le quitaba la plena concentración que tenía en sus acciones, como si éstas requirieran mayor destreza que la de manejar un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-Eres el primero que lo nota.-Comentó a modo de broma, ante una situación que no divertía demasiado a su amante: recordarse que no era el primero que se acostaba con el joven telepata.- Generalmente procuro inducirles el sueño, te sorprendería la cantidad de mujeres extrañas con las que uno llega a pasar la noche.-Charles dejó de hablar, sorprendido por un hecho bastante inquietante. El cuchillo que usaba se había zafado de sus manos, y había acabado clavado sobre la tabla de madera donde Charles se encontraba esparciendo jalea sobre rebanadas de pan. El joven mutante se giró para encarar la expresión tranquila de su compañero, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa suspicaz.- No voy a indagar en ese tema, pero te ofreceré un bocadillo nocturno en cambio. ¿Emparedado de jalea?.-Cuestionó, señalando aquel que él estaba a medio preparar. Erik elevó las cejas en aparente sorpresa, y de forma extrañamente educada, respondió.

-Prefiero pan tostado y mantequilla. No soy del tipo dulce.

-Apuesto a que si.-Sugirió el joven con una sonrisa juguetona, solo unos segundos antes de robarle un beso a su amante, disfrutando brevemente del sencillo placer de probar sus labios una vez más, y escapar de su dominio mientras acudía a la nevera a buscar mantequilla. Cuando Erik se recuperó un poco de aquel gesto que lo hipnotizaba, atrajo el tostador a sus manos, listo para conectarse a la corriente, no sin sentirse momentáneamente abandonado cuando disfrutaba de los besos del joven profesor.- Considerando la escasa o nula cantidad de azúcar que le pones al café, debí imaginar que no apreciarías un extraordinario bocadillo como éste, que Raven asegura es mi especialidad.-Comentaba Charles mientras volvía a la barra y tomaba dos rebanadas de pan para colocar en el tostador.- Muchas veces a esta hora, cuando éramos niños, me despertaba para que le preparara un emparedado. Siempre me pregunté por qué no se lo preparaba ella misma.

-Halagarte siempre es una manera bastante efectiva de manipularte. Tu vanidad es una autentica debilidad, Charles.-Admitió el polaco, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.- Si hoy te dijera que eres el mejor preparando pan con mantequilla, seguramente no aceptarías la idea de privarme de ello en cada desayuno.

-No funciona de ese modo.-Refutó él a su vez, restándole importancia al asunto que más parecía una broma que una verdadera revelación de vida.

-Charles…-Llamó de nuevo el joven polaco, después de unos segundos de silencio. El telepata le miró, y pudo notar una extraña mirada de entero convencimiento mientras el mutante aseveraba una de las cosas que le subirían los colores como nunca en su vida.- Eres el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida.

La frase sin duda causó conmoción en el telépata, el tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en el ridículo juego de manipulación del mutante. Simplemente se rió de aquel intento poco camuflado e inútil de su compañero por obtener "favores extra" de su parte, pero sin duda, le dio crédito al hecho de que le hiciera reír tan amenamente. Solo por eso, quizás, había hecho el amor una vez más con él después de aquel pequeño descanso.

Años después de aquella noche que Charles no podía recordar sin nada menos que nostalgia, casi había olvidado algunos de los detalles más característicos de Erik como ser humano. A menudo, se sorprendía así mismo pensando en él mas como una figura de temor, que como una figura de su pasado, una que significaba amistad, consuelo y amor a la vez. Olvidaba con frecuencia sus gustos, los obviaba, hasta que otra pequeña persona había llegado a su vida para alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Evan era quien a esas alturas podía poner su mundo de cabeza con tan solo una travesura, aunque frecuentemente se encontrara mayormente retado en inteligencia por sus constantes preguntas que por las inesperadas situaciones que surgían a raíz de sus andanzas. Una mañana fría de otoño, Charles se había visto en la necesidad de dar una pausa a su lectura para llevar al pequeño Evan a comer algo. Se había dado cuenta de que reducirle el alimento al pequeño hacia su ración normal –por que Evan llegaba a comer lo mismo que Alex a menudo- , significaba tener que darle algún aperitivo o colación entre comidas para mantenerlo tan activo como solía ser, sin llenarlo de comida tres veces al día. Sin pensarlo demasiado en ese momento, Charles se las había ingeniado para tener listo el pan tostado y había preparado la mitad con mermelada, y la mitad con mantequilla, ofreciendo ambas opciones al menor que miraba los platos con absoluta curiosidad.

-Siempre comí el pan sin nada más.-Comentó Evan a Charles, cuando no pudo decidirse entre uno y otro.

-Entonces será un buen momento para que pruebes algo nuevo. Decías que te gustaba todo tipo de comida.-Recordó Charles pacientemente, limpiando los restos de migajas y guardando los insumos nuevamente mientras el niño se decidía.

-Sí, pero sería una pena que escogiera uno de estos y el otro se quedara. ¿Y si se descompone?-Cuestionó intrigado, haciendo evidente que Hank ya había comenzado aquellas clases avanzadas con el pequeño mutante.- La comida no se desperdicia. Hank dice que hay personas en otras partes del mundo donde no tienen que comer.

-Verdaderamente, sería una pena que se desperdiciara esta buena comida.-Comentó él a su vez, volviendo a la mesa del comedor donde el niño esperaba, hincado sobre la silla y con ambas manitas sobre la mesa.- No hay reglas en esto Evan, solo prueba uno. Es probable que el resto de los chicos termine con lo que haya quedado.

-Entonces puedo comer como yo quiera.-Puntualizó, y Charles asintió con una leve sonrisa, dándole confianza. Aunque su solución no fue la que esperaba. Vio al niño tomar una pieza de pan con mermelada y otra con mantequilla, mirando cada una de cerca como si las evaluara de nueva cuenta, antes de pegarlas, casi estrellando una pieza con la otra, y comerlas al mismo tiempo. Su sonrisita le hizo ver a Charles que estaba disfrutando enteramente de aquel bocadillo.- Esta perfecto así.

-Ciertamente, eso es verdaderamente nuevo para mí.-Admitió el mayor, sonriendo entre la sorpresa. Y él mismo no tardó mucho en tomar a su vez una pieza de cada tipo de pan, unirlas, y probarlas por sí mismo. Claro, para su gusto, el experimento fue demasiado, con el sabor bastante delimitado entre lo salado y el dulce en su paladar, y tuvo que pasar el bocado con cierto trabajo y resignarse a terminarlo porque, recordando lo que tantas veces le había dicho Raven una vez: "La comida es para comerse". – Me quedaré con el emparedado de mermelada, si no te molesta.-Aseguró a Evan sin embargo, dedicándose a terminar la merienda en la tranquilidad de la mañana.

-Es un país libre.-Aseguró el niño, con cierto humor. Y aun cuando en su tranquilidad, ambos pudieran disfrutar de un momento de conocimiento, podían ser ignorantes de la trascendencia de sus acciones en las vidas de otros. No sabrían con certeza lo que había ocurrido, muchos kilómetros lejos de ellos en una solitaria cocina de un departamento, donde ante la ausencia del resto de los miembros de la hermandad, una estilizada figura azul ocupara su lugar sobre la mesa vacía del pequeño comedor, tomándose un descanso de la vida ajetreada que llevaba entre comportarse como espía a tiempo completo y como cuidadora de mutantes fuera de control. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando Erik visitaba el silencioso lugar para buscar una taza de café, que encontró a la dama en silencio. Se sirvió café con bastante calma, y cuando pasaba a su lado cerca de la mesa, se detuvo y le miró con extraña curiosidad.

-¿Qué estas comiendo?-Cuestionó, aunque tenía la respuesta revoloteando en su mente.

-Emparedado de jalea.-Respondió la joven con mucha simpleza, mirándole con extrañeza.- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Nada de malo, en absoluto.-Respondió Erik con tranquilidad, mirándole un momento más, antes de alargar su mano hacia el plato y tomar la mitad que le restaba a la joven, huyendo con paso acelerado de la escena del crimen que Raven no tardó en hacer notar, quejándose del atrevimiento. Porque, para ella y para Erik, probar aquel bocado después de tanto tiempo, había sanado el hambre que la ausencia les dejaba.

Recordar, de aquella breve y simple forma, era calmar el hambre.

* * *

N/A: En vista de que no quisiera rellenar la historia principal con estos pequeños momentos que a menudo no tienen tanta trascendencia en la trama original, decidí hacer estos pequeños capitulos para desarrollar algunos de los pequeños temas que me ha inquietado tocar respecto a los personajes. Personalmente, me gusta imaginar el tipo de relación que pudieron tener los personajes antes, explorar posibles razones por las cuales cada uno tenga ciertos razgos. Así que, les guste o no, prefiero seguir dandole uso a las partes editadas en lugar de solo borrarlas :v

Aprovecho tambien para anunciar (por si alguno de mis lectores cae accidentalmente por aqui) que no actualizaré "La busqueda" hasta por lo menos 20 días despues del estreno de Days of the Future Past. En cambio, iré colocando estas notas de vez en cuando, estas que son las que usualmente borro cuando edito el fanfic principal. Esto por que me gustaría tener una visión mas clara de lo ocurrido hasta entonces, y poder hacer la historia de modo que encaje lo mas posible con la historia original. De modo que, mil disculpas por quedarme vacio esta vez :(

Aprovecho también para recomendarles un fanfic de los que me da animos de seguir, de Coyote Blues, que aunque esta en ingles, vale la pena esforzarse en leerlo, da una visión mas rutinaria de los personajes y es en detalles de ese fic en los que me he basado para crear partes del mio, realmente es muy recomendable (probablemente sea el mejor fanfic de Azazel y Mystique que me he encontrado hasta ahora, en mi muy personal opinion :v) De ella, les recomiendo tambien el fanfic de Charles y Erik cuidando a Kurt bebé, que me dió la idea de, mas adelante, hacer un oneshot o una serie comica de que hubiera pasado si Charles y Erik realmente hubieran tenido que criar a Evan desde bebé (basado en las experiencias de mi amiga cuidando a su bebé, hilarante y extremadamente cansado a la vez :I)

Sin mas que decir, me despido de quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer, les agradezco mucho la oportunidad :D


	2. Lección 2: Ajedrez

Lección 2: Ajedres

* * *

-Te atenderé en un momento, Evan, solo permiteme terminar con esta tarea.-Comentó el mayor al niño cuando lo vió aparecer bajo el marco de la puerta, pensandose que quizás acudía a él buscando alguna actividad en que entretener su mente tan activa. Evan asintió, y avanzó dentro de la estancia con bastante calma, sin alterar la armoniosa calma en que el mayor trabajaba.

El niño deambuló por la sala con ociosa curiosidad, paseando las manitas por aquellos objetos brillantes y llamativos que inmediatamente atraían su vista hacia ellos. Charles no solía molestarse cuando Evan tocaba algunas cosas, se había tomado las horas de dejar fuera de alcance cualquier objeto potencialmente peligroso para el menor, con un poco de ayuda de Sean, que servía más bien como conejillo de indias que como consejero en el tema. De modo que cada vez que Sean hacia una referencia a una uso posiblemente dañino de cualquier objeto, Charles no anotaba en su lista y eventualmente de deshacía de ellos. Y mientras el castaño se encontrara reorganizando su plan de inversiones para asegurar su financiamiento en años venideros, el pequeño revisaba calladamente algunas de sus cosas sin emitir ningún juicio sobre ellas. Evan había dado a entender, con el tiempo, que su fascinación por algunos objetos era un gusto que disfrutaba a menudo en el silencio. Para Charles, ahora resultaba hilarante que el niño llegase a su estudio a examinar los mismos objetos que Erik tomó entre sus manos alguna vez, y notar que los miraba con aquella expresión que pretende imaginar por que el telepata coleccionaba ese tipo de objetos decorativos o, aparentemente útiles. Nada había perturbado su silenciosa inquietud, hasta que sus manitas tomaron una caja de madera fina con un contenido que se movía en su interior, con un sonido hueco y claro, que al joven profesor le hizo romper cualquier intento de concentración. Se giró un momento para examinar lo que hacia el pequeño, y notó que en sus manitas estaba el tablero de ajedrez, viejo y olvidado en un rincón de aquel estudio sin que Charles se atreviera a tocarlo de nuevo, jamás. Dejó las hojas en el escritorio y echó a andar su silla hacia donde se encontraba el niño. Evan miró a Charles, un poco sorprendido de que el mayor finalmente le prestara atención, y levantó la caja plana de madera mostrándola ante sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un tablero de ajedrez. Se supone que puedas jugar con él.-Charles tomó entonces el tablero con sus manos, sintiendo una descarga al momento de tocar la madera con sus dedos una vez más. Al abrirlo, el olor de la madera llegó a su nariz, y cesó por un momento de moverse para observar que, al voltear la tapa de la caja, exhibía aquella cuadricula impecable y las piezas en la parte hueca forrada de terciopelo. Volvió a cerrar la caja y movió su silla hacia la mesa, aquella que nunca compartió con nadie más. Colocó sobre ella las piezas del juego y por último la caja, con el lado del tablero expuesto hacia arriba. Evan le siguió con atención y se acercó a la mesa también, observando como Charles ordenaba perfectamente las piezas en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Cómo se juega con esos?... ¿A usted le gusta jugar mucho con el "tablero de ajedrez"?

-Desde que era niño, creo que era un poco mayor que tu cuando aprendí a jugar. Con todo esto, se aprende a jugar "ajedrez". Tienes peones, alfiles, caballos, torres, reyes y reinas, con los que juegas a través del tablero en turnos hasta que logras atrapar a la reina contraria.-Explicó a grandes rasgos en joven profesor, que a pesar de no ser muy claro con el sentido del juego para un niño de la edad de Evan, atrapó la atención del niño en cuestión de segundos, logrando que se acercara a la mesa un poco más, apoyando sus bracitos sobre el mueble en cuestión.

-¿Quién es la reina?

-Esta pieza aquí.-Señaló, en ambos bandos, la pieza que correspondía a la reina.- ¿Hermosa, no crees?

-Es una pieza bonita ¿Tiene esposo la reina?-Charles señaló al niño la pieza que correspondía al rey. Evan tocó ligeramente la pieza de su lado del tablero.- ¿Todos los demás tienen que defenderlos a ellos?

-Exactamente.

-¿Y se juega en turnos, como cuando lanzas la pelota?

-Precisamente. Cada turno, tu mueves una pieza. Si yo estoy en un lugar en el que puedas adueñarte de mi pieza, te la quedas, y yo pierdo un soldado. Es como jugar a la guerra, y como sabes, no todos los soldados se mueven igual. Estos por ejemplo, los peones, se mueven así.-Entonces Charles comenzó a mostrarle como se movía cada pieza en el tablero, y como definía que un solado había "matado" a otro en el campo de batalla. Charles encontraba que con el tiempo, el niño parecía perder cierto interés en la explicación sobre estrategia y planeación, cuando comenzaba hablando sobre términos que francamente no le servían ni le interesaban a un niño de seis años. Y aunque Charles tuvo la intención de guardar el tablero después de la explicación, cuestionó finalmente al niño.- ¿Querrías jugar un apartida conmigo?-Evan lo miró dubitativo, con la carita recargada en sus manitas, apoyado con cierto desgano en la mesa donde descansaba el tablero de ajedrez. Miró después las piezas, de nuevo en su lugar inicial después de aquella breve clase de ajedrez, y negó finalmente con la cabeza. Charles suspiró, era demasiado esperar que Evan tuviera aquella misma afición después de todo.

-Creo que iré a jugar con Hank a hacer figuras en la pizarra.-Admitió el niño con respeto, refiriéndose a aquel juego donde, secretamente, Hank enseñaba al niño a armar modelos distintos de cadena alimenticia. Charles asintió a su petición, moviendo la silla para pasar al lado del menor y acariciar su cabello con entendimiento.

-Diviértete, los esperaré para cenar.

Evan no tardó mucho en abandonar la estancia, y cuando sus pasitos dejaron de escucharse en la lejanía, en el silencio de su privacidad carente de luz y sonido, Charles se desplazó hasta la ventana y miró a través de ella el horizonte, con el sol ocultándose tan lentamente que agonizaba sin emitir ninguna clase de lamento. Y se sintió exactamente de ese modo, en la silenciosa agonía de aquella soledad que a menudo le aquejaba, agradeciendo sin embargo que su hijo no estuviese ahí para observarlo desmoronarse en la ligera decepción.

Solo antes de cenar, después de media hora de contemplar el atardecer y decidir que debía bajar a inspeccionar la preparación de la cena, Charles volvió sobre el tablero, colocando de nuevo cada pieza dentro de su estuche, cerrándolo con mucho cuidado, para devolverlo al olvidado lugar donde había permanecido por siete largos años. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que no volvería a utilizarlo.


	3. Lección 3: Pudor

Lección 3: Pudor

* * *

Era bien sabido que Charles Xavier tenía algo de pudor, muy a pesar de que sus intentos de conquista carecieran de aparente vergüenza. Y es que para Charles, una cosa era tener pena de realizar ciertas acciones poco usuales y descabelladas, y otra muy diferente era tener cierto respeto por el propio cuerpo. Para Charles era importante mantener el pudor, en tanto no fuera necesario exponerse. Una visita al médico, un momento al contemplarse en el espejo, y el preciso momento en que compartía su cama con alguna conquista eran buenos ejemplos de la necesaria situación en que la desnudez venía a tener una utilidad realmente relevante. Fuera de esas situaciones, el uso de la ropa era plenamente necesario, aunque Charles había ideado un método por el cual no siempre tenía que estar presentable para las demás personas. Lo que él no sabía, es que era un método que podía ser rápidamente aprendido si es que se requería por la persona que lo necesitaba, cuestión de urgencia.

Cuando Charles fue a desayunar una mañana, tras haber encargado a Alex que se asegurara de que Evan bajara mientras él atendía una temprana visita de un nuevo estudiante, pudo ver algo que sin duda era una muestra común del comportamiento rebelde de un niño. Evan estaba sentado a la mesa, en ropa interior, un conjunto básicamente completado por sus pequeños bóxers y sus medias. Charles acercó su silla a donde Alex y Sean estaban mirando un libro de colecciones de motocicletas, sin afán de comenzar a hacer un escándalo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme porque Evan no está vestido para desayunar?

-¿Qué? – Alex fue el primero en levantar la mirada de la revista, para buscar al niño con la mirada. Pero al verlo, mostró una mueca de confusión y miró al profesor con incredulidad.- Esta vestido para desayunar.

-¿Desde cuándo estar en bóxer y medias te parece que es una forme decente de presentarse en público, Alex?- Cuestionó esta vez Charles retóricamente, casi en burla, algo que hizo que Sean se riera y mirara a Evan también como esperando ver lo que el profesor decía que veía.

-Ah, pero si está vestido. Tiene un pantalón negro y una camisa a cuadros, con un sueter. Pensé que eso estaba bien –Comentó el pelirrojo, risueño aunque desubicado por la insistencia del profesor en hacerle una queja a su rubio compañero. Alex asintió a la descripción, pero no dijo nada. Charles enarcó una ceja, mirando a Evan y a sus chicos de vez en vez. Charles suspiró y se talló los ojos un poco cansado, procurando no perder los estribos. Ya era bastante cansado lidiar con los padres preocupados y sobreprotectores de sus alumnos como para tener él que comenzar a pensar como un padre.

-Evan, si no dejas de hacer eso cuando cuente tres, tendré que castigarte sin salir por este día -Advirtió el castaño con mucha calma. El niño dejó se comer cereal en el momento, y comenzó a bajarse de la silla, solo que cuando tocó el piso, tanto Sean como Alex se dieron cuenta de que sus pasos no tenían el característico sonido de la suela de un zapato. Cuando Evan salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, todos pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Alex maldijo y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a perseguirlo. Y lo hizo.

-No creas que vas a seguir engañándome por siempre, camarón.-Exclamó al niño mientras lo perseguía, porque sabía bien que lo último que Evan haría es resignarse a vestirse una vez más. Entonces seria tarea de Alex atraparlo y meterlo en otro de los antiguos y ridículos atuendos viejos que el profesor solía usar en su infancia.

-Vaya, ¿Nos hizo creer todo este tiempo que llevaba ropa? ¿Eso es posible? –Cuestionó Sean al profesor, mientras éste acudía a la mesa para tomar la taza de té que amablemente Hank le había dejado sobre la mesa antes de retirarse.

-Tan posible como que usé el mismo método cada día de la universidad que no tuve tiempo de cambiarme o de vestirme adecuadamente.

-¿Siempre usa ese truco?- Cuestionó el pelirrojo, ligeramente perturbado ante la idea de que Charles, su tutor, fuese capaz de andar por ahí sin vestimenta cuando realmente podría haber estado casi desnudo. Charles no se inmutó, mientras bebía su té ya preparado con las justas de endulzante de miel y un poco de leche.

-Cada vez que se me ha hecho tarde para una reunión.-Y dicho esto, comenzó su recorrido hacia su estudio, considerando que aun tenía ciertos curriculum e historiales de su nuevo alumnado que revisar, mientras Sean se quedaba pensando a que se refería el profesor con aquellas situaciones. Y de pronto recordó una mañana, en el desayuno, donde tanto él como Erik habían llegado de último a tomar su comida con ellos y Moira. Y puso una cara que definía una mezcla integra de contrariedad y sorpresa.

-¡¿Y qué hay del último desayuno que tuvimos con Moira?!

-Lo siento Sean, hablaremos de ello luego, casi no puedo escucharte.-Avisó la voz lejana de Charles mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.


End file.
